


Replacement(?)

by Ulteacup



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Why Did I Write This?, hurt(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulteacup/pseuds/Ulteacup
Summary: Just check this outI don't know how should I describe it





	Replacement(?)

“What?”

“Just like what I said before, we’ll have a collaboration with Trigger and you guys has to stay in the same dorm as them”

Everyone unconsciously glance at Riku who seemed to be fine. They know that their center had a bad experience with Trigger’s center. They know how cold Trigger's center toward his ‘brother’, they were worried but beyond expectations, their center accepted it all as if nothing.

 

_“_ _Nanase-san_ _”_ _call Iori slowly after Trigger go._

_They happened to be in the same hotel as Trigger while in Okinawa._

_Riku look a bit sad when he saw his brother ignoring him. But he closed his eyes and sighed,_ _"you don't need to worry" said him with smile_

 _Those who saw Riku smiling without burden were a little confused. Realizing their confusion,_ _Riku said, "If Tenn-nii doesn't want to be my brother again, I don't mind. It's a bit painful_ _when he no longer recognizes me as his younger brother, but, we are both in a different_ _world from before, he with his new family and I with my new family" he chuckled a little,"I_ _really can't imagine that we were one family before, especially twin"_

 _They looked at Riku increasingly confused, he spoke as if they no longer had any_ _relationship. He said everything without a burden._

 _“_ _Our family is fall apart five years ago. Begins with the departure of Tenn-nii and ends with_ _me being part of another family_ _”_

_“_ _Where is your parents?_ _”_ _ask Sogo_

_“_ _They're dead in accident right after Tenn-nii left_ _”_

_“_ _Oh_ _…_ _I_ _’_ _m sorry for your lost_ _”_ _said Nagi feel bad_

_“_ _No need, the positive thing is I can meet with my new family now_ _”_ _said Riku with smile_

_“_ _They sound like a good family_ _”_

_“_ _They're_ _”_ _said Riku with a fond smile_

_“_ _Is Kujo know about this?_ _”_ _ask Yamato_

_Riku lost in his though for a moment,_ _“_ _no_ _”_

_“_ _You're not planning to tell him?_ _”_

_“_ _I am, but I don't find a right moment_ _”_

 

After that incident Riku and Tenn's relationship did not experience any changes. Riku often tries to attract Tenn's attention and talking about it but Tenn always turns him down.

And during that time Riku never called Tenn as Tenn-nii again. They realized that Tenn was disturbed by that even though he didn't show it at all.

“How the collaboration will go manager?” Ask Riku doesn't aware with his surrounding

“A-ah, different from before, it’ll be just you and Kujo-san meanwhile Iori-kun will be with Tamaki-kun, Sogo-san and Tsunashi-san”

Riku nod several time, “I understand”

They were a little worried about what might happen to the two of them. But Riku just smiled at them when he realized their worries. Don't know why his smile slightly eases their worries.

They do a meeting about the collaboration they will do in the near future. In the middle of their meeting, Riku's phone rang, distracting them all. Riku saw the name of the caller, "can I answer it first?"

"Can it wait? We are in the middle of meeting Nanase-san"said Iori

"It can, but trust me, you won't deal with them"

“Who?”

“My brothers”

“Your brothers?”

“Yes, they’re too protective toward me. It’ll be bad if they come here”

“Why?”

Riku struggle to find a fit words, “they’re kind of… a.. street fighter? They’re short of a yakuza or mafia, yeah, something like that and you won’t be at their bad side”

“What?!!” Shout them

“Wait! How many brother you have? And what do you mean by yakuza or mafia?!” ask Mitsuki

“Aren't that mean they're bad peoples?” Ask Tamaki

“No, no, no, they're not bad peoples Tamaki-kun. And you guys misunderstood, trust me they're not do an illegal things”

“I don't understand, can you explain it Riku-kun?” said Sogo can't catch up with all of this

“umm… you see, my family is short of yakuza and mafia. My mom from yakuza family while my dad from mafia family. BUT! They're in white side. Different from black side who do many bad and illegal things, a white side is the one who memberantas the black side. That's what I know.

“I have three brothers who is older than me. My first brother is Gin-niisama who is two years older than me, he is following a mafia way. My second brother is Kei-niisan who is one years older than me, he is not following either ways but sometimes he help Gin-niisama and Ken-aniki. The last is Ken-aniki, who have a same age like me but a few months older, he is following a yakuza way”

They were silent trying to digest the information they had just received. They cannot believe that their center is in a dangerous environment.

“Ah!” Exclaimed Riku

“What is this?”

“He hang up the phone”

“Is that mean a bad things?” ask Tsumugi a little panic

“Short of?”

“Are they gonna destroy our agency?!” Tsumugi more panic now

“Manager, calm down, they will not do that. They may just interrogate you guys”

“Why? Are we do somethings wrong?” Ask Iori

“No, just like what I said before, they're too protective toward me. They always think that something or someones around me is bad unless they admit them”

“Are they doesn't know about us?”

“They know, of course they know you guys. But they’ll judge when meet face to face. But you guys don't need to worry, I’ll try to protect you from them”

They are a little unsure, but only Riku can take care of his brothers. So they can't help but entrust their safety to Riku.

They continued their meeting. After they were finished, Tsumugi said goodbye to them and go to meet Trigger to discuss this with Anesagi along with Banri.

Mitsuki went to the kitchen to make some snacks and Sogo prepared the drinks. It doesn't take long for them to return.

They talk about collaboration they will do.

“Nee Rikkun” call Tamaki

“Yes?”

“If your family is a mafia and a yakuza, that's mean you part of them right? So which way you currently following?”

“I’m same like Kei-niisan, the different is I'm their informant”

“You mean like someone who search an information for them?” ask Yamato

Riku nod his head. They stare at Riku like he grow a second head. They never imagine that their center is a dangerous person. It's not like they don't believe him, they just feel a little uncomfortable when they know that there is someone around them who easily can get their personal information.

“I’ll not force you to believe me. But I promise, I will not search your personal information without your permission”

Yamato sigh, “let's talk a bit about this so we will not fall apart and understand more about our beloved center”

They talk about it so no misunderstanding between them. They know more about Riku life and family. They feel relieve because their center believe them enough to tell them all of this.

Or so what they thought. Riku may tell them all but at the same time not. He just tell them a basic informations. He feel glad that his friends believe him. It's not the time yet to tell them all.

Riku tell them about his brothers behaviors so they will be prepared. He is sure that his brothers will pay a ‘visit’ to their dorm, that's why he must prepare his friends so they're not too shock.

 

\-------

 

To facilitate their collaboration, the agency set up a dorm that was enough to accommodate the ten of them.

Right now they are all but Riku gathered in a lounge in the dorm. They talk about collaboration they will do from tomorrow.

“I didn't expect to collaborate with you guys again” said Gaku

“Yes, who can imagine that remembering your president doesn't have a good term with our president” said Yamato

“I don't know what get in my old man this time. But I'm glad and happy about this” said Gaku with smile

“You're creepy” Tenn comment flatly

“Shut up you brat!”

“Btw, where is Riku-kun?” Ask Ryuu

“Rikkun in his room do his search-” before Tamaki can finish his words, Sogo clap his hand to his mouth

“He is resting, he feel a little tired so he’ll rest first”

“Y-yeah, we can't have our center in bad condition” said Mitsuki a little nervous

Gaku and Ryuu buy their explanation except Tenn who look at them skeptical. They nervously avert his gaze.

“Talking about Nanase, isn't he a bit different?” Ask Gaku suddenly

“What do you mean?” Ask Nagi back

“Well, I don't really know him, but its weird when he doesn't call Tenn like he used when we first meet him”

“Now that you mention it, I feel like Riku-kun is act different toward Tenn. Like they don't have any relationship”

“Isn't it true?” Ask Tamaki

“What do you mean Tamaki-kun?” Ask Ryuu

“Isn't Rikkun and Tenten doesn't have any relationship anymore? They're in different family now”

“Even you said that, they still sibling by blood. It's natural for Nanase to still call him Tenn-nii”

“Why would he?” Ask Iori

“What?”

“Kujo-san is the one who first call Nanase-san by his family name. I know it for professionally but he do that when they're alone too like they barely know each other. And if I remember correctly, he tell Nanase-san to call him Kujo-san and not call him Tenn-nii anymore. Nanase-san just do what he said”

“What you try to say Izumi Iori?” Ask Tenn sharp

“I just want to say that you're not his brother anymore so it's natural for him to not call you like what he used in the past”

“i’m sorry for saying this but you’ve been replace Tenn-kun” said Sogo

Tenn open his mouth but Sogo stop him, “please don't make me saying more, it's not my place to tell you all of this”

The atmosphere around them becomes tense and uncomfortable. Nobody starts the conversation for fear of pressing the wrong button. The silence broke when Riku's cellphone rang, it looks like he left his cellphone here.

Iori took the phone and saw who called Riku, when he found out who was calling, he gave Riku's cellphone to Sogo, "Sogo-san, please answer this"

Sogo received the phone and check who call Riku, “u-um can someone instead of me answer this?”

“Who call Riku Sogo?” Ask Nagi

“It’s Ken-kun”

They all raised their hands not want to deal with Ken. Just once they dealt with one of Riku's brother.

"Don't make me answer it"

"I don't want to deal with him anymore"

"I don't wanna die yet"

"Oh, Sogo, you're the best choice for this assignment"

As they tried to throw responsibilities to each other, Trigger members only saw them confused. Who is Ken? Why do they feel like they will pick up the phone from the angel of death? And what does it have to do with Riku?

“If doesn't answer it, he’ll hang up and immediately come here” said Iori

“But he doesn't know this place right?” Ask Tamaki

“are you forget who they are Yotsuba-san?”

Tamaki was silent hearing Iori's words. They muted for a while.

“Riku said don't make them call for a second time” said Mitsuki suddenly

"I’ll answer it" said Sogo after strengthening his heart

They all encouraged Sogo in silence

“Hel-, it's me Sogo, no he is fine, yes, yes, no, no, he is resting now. Yes, I understand”

After a fairly short talk, Sogo hang up the phone before breath in relieve.

“How it is Sogo?” Ask Yamato

“He is not angry, just a little piss off”

“Umm, is it a good thing or a bad thing?” Ask Tamaki

“I don't know either”

“Who is Ken? Why you guys look afraid to him?” Ask Gaku

I7 jerk up, forget that there is Trigger with them, “more than afraid, we more like traumatized with him”

“Why?” Ask Ryuu

“He is threatening and slightly scary” said Mitsuki

They are increasingly confused by the explanation, “just imagine Hitler with easy going personality”

“Who is Ken? What his relationship with Riku?” Ask Tenn

“He is one of Nanase-san’s brothers”

“One of?”

“Yes, he have three brother who is more scary than Ken-san”

“all of them is scary” said Tamaki shudder

“What do you mean Riku’s brother? He doesn't have brother other than me and where's our parent?” Ask Tenn didn't understand what's going on

“Why you're not ask this to Nanase-san himself? He tried to tell you all this time but you always turn him down”

Tenn can’t deny that, all this time he always turn Riku down when he want to talk to him and now don't know why he feel angry about his unknowledge about everythings.

“Iori, do you know where my phone is?”

Riku suddenly there. Everyone was surprised by Riku's arrival. Riku tilted his head in confusion as he felt the awkward aura around them.

“Iori?”

“Why you so careless Nanase-san, here your phone, Ken-san called you before”

“Ken-aniki did? Why? Is there something wrong?”

If Tenn can be honest, to be truth is he slightly flinch when heard his little brother call someone else aniki. All this time it’s just him who will Riku call Nii, but now is different and Tenn doesn't like it. His heart feels hurt.

“No, he said they need you and your research” said Sogo while give Riku’s phone to him

“Ah, I almost done with that” answer him after receive his phone, “I’ll back to finish it”

Before Riku can left the room, Tenn stop him.

“Wait”

Riku stop and turn to Tenn, “yes? Is there something you need Kujo-san?”

Tenn try to chase away his throbbing heart, “what the meaning of all this? Who’s Ken? And what happened to you and where are our parent?”

“Nothing happened to me Kujo-san”

They stay silent before Riku sigh, “I don't think it’s a good time, but look like I’ll tell you now”

“Tell me what?”

“Sorry for interrupt, but is that ok if we’re here?” ask Iori

“That's fine, you can still be here. You have a right to know”

Riku face Tenn and stare at him a little long.

“What happened to you and where's our parent? And what Izumi Iori mean by your brothers?”

“Remember when you left your family? Did you ever wonder why I’m not compress you again?”

Tenn keep silent at Riku’s questions, he doesn't know, more exactly he doesn't want to answer it.

“I know why you left” Tenn snap his head toward Riku,“I know a long time about your reason left us,”

“Than why-”

“I just want to hear it from your mouth but it doesn't end like what I expected. But that's fine, I will not force you to tell me”

They just stare at each other with Riku smile softly at him. Tenn feels that Riku in front of him is not his Riku anymore.

“After you left…” continued Riku, “we had an accident which take our parent life”

Tenn eyes widen in horror, he stare at Riku to find whether he’s lying but doesn't find anything. Riku chuckles at Tenn face make Tenn frown, ‘how he’s so calm?’

“How mean Kujo-san, you don't even know about this” said Riku playfully

“How can you so calm and show that kind of behavior while talking about all of this?!” Said Tenn a little angry

“Than what should I do Kujo-san? Should I yell and crying in front of you?!” Said Riku back sharply with a cold tone, “I’m sorry to disappointed you but I'm not Riku you used to know anymore”

Tenn’s heart hit by a pangs, never in his life he ever imagine that his brother will change this drastically. He know that he have no right after what had happened but it can't stop the pain he feels.

Riku clear his throat, “sorry for my behavior” he sigh before continue, “when I heard about our parent dead, I feel so broken in phase I want to kill myself”

Everyone eyes in that room widen after heard that.

“After a month I spend in hospital, they want to send me to an orphan but a couple who save me and keep me accompany all that time willingly to adopted me. At first I refuse them but they want let me go, and I'm glad they won't. I'm happy because they welcome me with open hand, and that's how I obtained my family now” end Riku with a little smile

Everyone silent after Riku tell them all of that. Tenn covering his face with his hands, he doesn't know what should he feels and do at this time. He feel soo bad toward Riku, how come he doesn't even know all of this?

“Don't blame yourself Kujo-san. That's just a past, we has future to think about than stuck at past”

Riku turn around and want to left, “I have to be back to my room now, I have a thing to be done”

Before Riku left, “ah, Riku-kun, Ken-kun said he’ll pick you up” said Sogo

“thank you Sogo-san, I’ll get ready”

After Riku left, no one speak. Gaku and Ryuu move closer to Tenn but didn't say anything. Ryuu stroke Tenn’s back gently. Tenn lift his head and sigh, “I'm fine, thank you” said him softly

The silent broke when someone suddenly throw the door open, “yo idolish7, I’m here” shout a loud voice

“Ken-san!”

“Yo Sogo-kun, where's Riku-chan?”

Before Sogo can answer, a voice interrupt, “I told you many time not to call me with Chan suffix Ken-aniki”

Ken turn around and immediately embrace Riku, “Riku-chan, you cute as always ne~”

Riku’s face burning red, “i’m not a child anymore, don't treat me like a kid”

Riku struggle to get away from him. After he’s free, “Minna-san I’ll go and be back tomorrow morning”

“Take care for yourself Riku” said Mitsuki

“understand” he face his aniki and found him staring at Tenn, “Ken-aniki?”

“Hmm… it’s just me or he has similar face like you?” said Ken seriously

“He used to be my twin brother” said Riku lightly

“Hee~ so it’s him huh?” Ken suddenly near Riku and wrap his arm around Riku's shoulder, “just in case, I’ll tell you that Riku-chan is no longer your lil brother, he’s mine”

“Stop it Ken-aniki, let's go” Ken walk out first.

“So it's true that I already been replace, huh?” whisper Tenn which be heard by Riku

Riku stop and turn around facing Tenn and walk to him, “did you ever replace me?” ask him with soft voice, “please be honest with me this time”

“No. I never can replace you with anyone. I love you so much more than anything”

Riku smile sweetly at Tenn, “Then what are you worried about? I may be a different person from what you used to know, but I still love you as my brother and I’ll never gonna replace you. You guys have your own place in my heart”

A happiness bloom in Tenn's heart. Even Riku changed, he still his brother, he shouldn't resist that.

After said all of that, Riku caressing Tenn check and smile like an angel, “I have to go now or Ken-aniki will piss off. Mata ne…”

He distanced himself, “Tenn-nii”

Tenn’s eyes widen and a little smile bloom on his face.

“mata ne, Riku”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I wrote here
> 
> This idea just pop up in to my mind, at first I want to made a story where Riku don't give a f*ck about Tenn but I can't bring my heart to do that
> 
> They're too precious T^T


End file.
